


Billy and Stu finding out that their s/o is pregnant headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Billy and Stu finding out that their s/o is pregnant headcanons

○ Pregnancy is something that has always scared the shit out of you.

○ There are so many horrible things that could happen!!!

○ And how can you be a mother when you’re barely standing on your two feet?

○ So, when the sticks you bought kept screaming “POSITIVE” at your face like a jerk, you kind of just threw them all in the trash and tried to forget about it the best you could.

○ You weren’t ready to face that life-changing moment at all, you were way too young. Hell, you think you would have started a panic attack if you did, and so you didn’t tell Billy and Stu about it either.

○ Besides, who knew how they would react? Maybe they wouldn’t like it at all?

○ That was another thing that scared you.

○ You were actually out of the house when they found out.

○ Both of them were kind of just chilling in the kitchen, eating some leftovers and joking around while waiting for you to come back.

○ At one point, Stu stood up and went to throw something in the trashcan, but then he kind of just stared at its contents with wide eyes.

○ Billy had raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

○ “What’s the problem?”

○ “(Y/N) is pregnant.”

○ Those words pushed him to stand up and join Stu beside the trashcan, only to see loads and loads of positive pregnancy tests in it.

○ Billy didn’t have time to say anything that Stu was already panicking.

○ “Holy shit! _Holy_ _shit!_ ”

○ “Stu, calm down.”

○ “I’m not ready to be a dad!”

○ “Stu…”

○ “We’re too young for this… what are we going to do?!”

○ “Will you shut the fuck up?”

○ Just when the blond shut up to let Billy talk, you came home and stepped into the kitchen to see your two boyfriends talking over the trashcan.

○ “Um… is everything alright?”

○ “Are you really pregnant!?”

○ Stu’s question made your eyes go wide, and you mentally slapped yourself for putting the pregnancy tests in the kitchen’s trashcan instead of the one in the street.

○ Your silence kind of made Stu panic even more, and Billy sighed in annoyance.

○ “Can we just talk about this _calmly_?”

○ His demanding voice made all of you turn silent, the dark-haired boy then starting to question you about the pregnancy.

○ Stu eventually completely calmed down and even started to give to ask his own questions with a huge smile on his face.

○ You tried your best to answer all of them, your own voice trembling from the stress, but seeing them acting happy about it made you a little bit more at ease.

○ Eventually, you told them how scared you were of being about being a mother.

○ What if you screw up completely?

○ They spent hours comforting you and trying to prove to you how much of a great mother you would be.

○ Billy would kiss your temple and compliment you.

○ “(Y/N), you’re such an amazing person. Trust me, you’ll be a great mom.”

○ While Stu tried his best to see the positive sides.

○ “Besides, do you know how lucky this kid is?”

○ “What?”

○ “He’s gonna have three awesome and gorgeous parents!”

○ The fear almost completely went away after that.

○ And you wouldn’t raise a child with anyone else in the whole universe.

○ “Hey, you don’t think us killing people would be bad for their mental health, right?”

○ “…”


End file.
